Cinderfella
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /“Cinderfella?"“Well, Haruhi’s customers think he’s a guy, so we are going to have her play as a guy in the play so no one will get suspicious.”“So it’s a yaoi fairytale?”"Yes"/ The club puts on a play. Havoc and randomness ensue, along with some romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ouran obviously does not belong to me.

A/N: This is for Miss Mary Sue. She won my little contest (though with some cheating.) so this is her prize. My contest (which is on my profile) is not officially over, because Miss Mary Sue accidentally got an extra hint, which no one else got. So the contest isn't over because that wouldn't be fair to everyone else. But I am giving Miss Mary Sue her prize because she still won it.

Oh, and I also laced a childhood jump rope rhyme through it…And altered version though. I think you guys might find it cute. Please do tell me if you guys do. I was so excited when I realized that it could fit.

Warning: There is an OC in here who is named. No, she's not a Mary Sue, and she won't do anything except pull the plot forward. I'm not too familiar with Ouran, so prepare for a tiny bit of OOCness.

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya in confusion whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His yawn broke through the silence, getting annoyed glares from the twins. He shrugged at them helplessly and turned his head back to stare at Kyouya absently.

The said man was leaning against the wall, with the ever-present file in his hands. Hs eyes ran over the words on the page, his mouth moving along at a fast pace. He spared a glance up. She wasn't here yet. He flipped the page and started skimming again.

Honey sighed and looked out the window, clutching his bunny to his chest and pouting. His voice filled the room, "When will Haruhi get here?!" Mori just ruffled his hair and gave him an almost nonexistent smile.

A snore erupted from the couch, or rather, from the sleeping bodies sprawled over the couch. The twins' limbs were entangled in such a way, that no one could tell where one twin started and the other one ended, not that anyone would care to know that piece of information. How did they fall asleep so quickly anyway? A few seconds ago, they were both glaring at Tamaki.

Tamaki groaned, "Kyouyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he started, dragging out the other teen's name, "Wil you just tell us already?! You made us get up this early to get here and you're not even telling us! You said it was urgent."

"It is urgent, but I would rather not have to go through the trouble of repeating myself later, so we will wait for Haruhi to get here," the Shadow King replied, not looking up from his file.

"She's here!" Honey yelled out form his spot at the window. Heads snapped up to look at the window in relief. The young cross dresser was running to the building in a hurry.

"FINALLY!" Tamaki exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Wha- Ouch!"

"Ow!"

The twins both rubbed the growing bump on their heads, where they had collided. Hikaru gave a sniff and pouted at the glare on Kaoru's face. Kaoru's eyes widened in realization and he enveloped his twin in his arms, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's okay." He made a show of soothing his twin with some brotherly love smut thrown in between.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. You're off duty. Stop it," Kyouya's voice interjected, causing Hikaru to grin mischievously and turn up the smut level, leaning in to place a kiss on the other's lips.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Tamaki covered his eyes and squealed in disgust, causing everyone to roll their eyes. Well, except for the two people engaged in a brotherly love act.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.  
Bam!

Not the bam of a smooch, but rather, the bam of Haruhi throwing the door open. "I'm soooo sorry guys! You see I had all this stuff to do! My dad ha-"

"No need to explain, Haruhi. I already know," Kyouya announced, "If I didn't understand, I would have started without you. But if we had started earlier, we would have been done by now, and thus, we would have started with our regular schedule by now. ____yen."

Haruhi groaned.

Choruses of "Hey Haruhi!" filled the room, along with their ever-polite replies.

"Everyone. Can you please calm down so we can proceed?" Kyouya bellowed. Everyone just nodded, the twins pulling Haruhi down to sit between them. Tamaki sent a glare their way and opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by the pissed-off look Kyouya sent him.

"Okay now, as you can see, we have been losing yen lately. Our fundraising has not been able to raise enough. We hav-" Kyouya went on and on, explaining everything, using a pointer and a graph, which had mysteriously popped out of nowhere. Pretty much everyone zoned out, well, except for Haruhi and Mori, who were staring aptly at Kyouya and his magical graphs.

Jealousy surged in Tamaki's breast as he watched Haruhi shift a little to get comfortable. The twins were sending smug smirks his way, which he replied to with his own glare. Honey attended to a piece of cake and whispered things in his bunny's ear.

"So we will be performing this play to raise money." Heads rose at this sentence, along with several eyebrows. Kyouya rolled his eyes at them. They weren't paying attention, obviously. The questions would come in: one…two…three.

"A play?"

"Huh?"

"What kind?"

"How is this going to raise money?"

"Are we all going to do it?"

"Can I be the star?!"

"We are going to be performing the play Cinderella. I am sure you are all familiar with the fairy tale," Kyouya said, putting his graphs away in his bag and taking out a few papers and flyers. Oh, that's where the graphs came from… Kyouya passed out a few papers to each club member, who in turn, looked through them.

"First, we need to establish our characters. As in, who is going to play whom," Kyouya declared. "Now the characters are: Cinderella. The prince. The prince's dad. Cinderella's evil step-dad (we obviously can't have a step mother, unless one of you wants to wear a dress). Cinderella's evil step brothers. Cinderella's fairy god-brother."

"Haruhi should be Cinderella!" Tamaki shouted, pointing to the said girl.

The twins both raised their hands before Haruhi could object, "We second that!" Haruhi glared at the two teens sitting on both sides of her.

"Okay then, it's settled. Haruhi is the to-be princess," Kyouya announced, jotting a note down in his file, "Now what else?"

"We want to be the fairy god mothers!" Hikaru proclaimed throwing his arm across his twins shoulder.

"He means brothers!" Kaoru interjected.

"But that would mean that we only have one evil step brother instead of the two and instead of those, two fairy god brothers. This would need changes in the script," Kyouya replied, a slight frown marking his features.

"Too bad!"

"Yeah! We want to be the fairies!"

"And you can't stop us!"

"Yay for fairies."

"Fine. You're the fairy god-brothers." Kyouya made a little note in his file again. "Now how about the evil step brother?"

"OOOOOOOh Me! Me! Pick me!" Honey cried, jumping up and down with excitement. Everyone just stared at him in shock. "Please!!!!!!!!!" Honey whined.

"…"

"Pretty please?"

"…."

"With a double chocolate cheesecake on top?"

"…."

"With a pineapple upside down cak eon top?"

"…"

"With a cherry on top?!"

"…"

"Pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee?!" Honey give his cutest pout ever, in hopes that it'd get him the role of the evil step brother.

Kyouya was the first to snap out of his shock, "Umm. Sure. Okay. Honey. Evil step brother." Kyouya wrote it down while Honey jumped for joy. Everyone just stared at Honey, still in shock, trying fruitlessly to envision the cute little Honey as an evil step brother. "Okay. So now, we have the prince, his dad, and Cinderella's dad left."

"I bet Mori would make a great prince's dad," Haruhi announced, smiling at the said teen. Mori just nodded at her.

"I guess that's a yes from Mori. So we have the prince and the prince's dad left. So Tamaki and I have to choose between those."

"I think Kyouya should be the prince. He's much more princely than Tamaki," Hikaru said, sticking his tongue out at Tamaki.

"NOOOOO! I call the prince!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping off the couch and striking a pose. Everyone just raised an eyebrow at their so called king. "What? I should be prince! Haruhi is my girlfriend, so it would only make sense that I'd be prince. Then we can have our fairytale ending."

"I'm not _your_ anything, Tamaki," Haruhi responded, causing a pout to form on Tamaki's face.

The twins grinned, "Ooh Boss just got dissed." Tamaki just went to his little 'corner of woe' and sulked.

"Actually, Hikaru had a point. I think Kyouya would make a better prince. His features are also more compatible with mine. My hair and Tamaki's clash a bit too much," Haruhi pointed out.

"I'll dye my hair black for you if you want me to!" Tamaki jumped up from his corner of woe, a bottle of hair dye in his hand.

"Tamaki. Shut up. That's an idiotic idea. Besides, your customers would probably start crying if you dyed your hair," Haruhi replied.

"True. My hair is beautiful. Oh so beautiful." Tamaki found a mirror and started primping. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"We could have a poll among our customers on who should be prince. Majority rules. The person who is not the prince will end up being Cinderella's dad," Kyouya propositioned. Everyone just nodded in reply.

Tamaki whipped out his cell phone and began to call one of his customers, only to have his phone taken away by Kyouya. "Later." Tamaki returned to his corner of woe.

"Okay good. Now everyone has their role. Actually, I had called this play Cinderella, but it's going to be Cinderfella."

"Cinderfella?" Confused faces met Kyouya's, even Tamaki's, who was still in his corner.

"Well, Haruhi's customers think he's a guy, so we are going to have her play as a guy in the play so no one will get suspicious."

"So it's a yaoi fairytale?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yes, pretty much," Kyouya responded. Honey raised his hand eagerly. Kyouya nodded at him to go on.

"What's yaoi?" he asked. The twins both erupted into gales of laughter, Tamaki giggling slightly too. Mori just looked at his charge in shock and shook his head in amazement. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…the same thing the twins do," Tamaki tried to explain through his giggles.

"Then why aren't they Cinderella and the prince?" Honey questioned.

"Because…That would look weird."

"But that's what they do like every day! Remember, they did it earlier today too!" Honey protested. The twins were on the floor clutching their stomachs by then.

"Umm…well…you see…that's different. Yaoi is…is…" Tamaki stuttered, trailing off slightly.

"It's guy on guy romance. So instead of a girl and a guy, it's a guy and a guy," Haruhi interjected, annoyed by Tamaki's lack of explanation.

"OOOOOOh. That makes sense. Tamaki isn't so good at explaining things." Realization dawned on Honey's face, causing the twins to laugh even harder. A blush crept across Tamaki's face, tinting it slightly pink.

"Okay. Now that that is over with, I'll go back to my explanation," Kyouya said. "The idea of Cinderfella is pretty much the same, though it will have a few confrontations with the prince and his dad about the matter. The plot will go on the same, though instead of a glass slipper, there will be a watch."

"So I'm going to be a guy in the play?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyouya nodded, "Yes. It is somewhat due to the fact that they think you're gay because you and Tamaki are 'boyfriends'."

"Oh that makes sen- wait! What do you mean by dating?" she turned from Kyouya to the cowering Tamaki and unleashed her wrath, "Tamaki! We've been on two dates! That does not mean that we are going steady."

Tamaki jumped up and dodged the fireball that Haruhi aimed at him. He could practically feel the hot flames of the angry fire emitting from Haruhi. The ground broke open under him, letting him fall to the depths of hell.

"Tamaki?" Hikaru waved a hand in front of his face. Tamaki sighed in relief. He wasn't dying. It was just his imagination. Good.

He leapt up and stood in front of Haruhi. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his.

'Will you marry me?'

Oh he wished he could ask that, but she'd probably slap him.

"Will you go steady with me?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi opened her mouth to retort, her hand pulling back slightly. "And before you say no- if you say no, I'll jump out of this window." Tamaki stood up and walked over to the window, looking into Haruhi's deep brown eyes as he did so.

"Tamaki, you're an idiot. I was going to say yes, even without the suicide threat," Haruhi announced, giving Tamaki a quick hug.

Tamaki sighed in relief, "Good. I didn't want to jump." He turned around to look out the window, sticking his head out slightly and angling it down, "Hey ladies! You can move the mattress!"

The rest of the host club broke into laughter, well, except for Kyouya, who just raised an eyebrow. Haruhi smacked Tamaki lightly on his head, but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway.

_XOXO Cinderfella Cinderfella went up stairs to kiss his fella. XOXO_

"Kyouya of course."

Tamaki sighed and put down a tally next to the vice president's name. A frustrated frown marked Tamaki's features. His eyebrows furrowed as he chewed on his lower lip absently. Another vote for Kyouya. 12 to Nil, the 'Nil' being Tamaki.

Yes, Tamaki, Mr. Suoh, the King, the President of the club, the Boss, and every other name he was called, was losing. "Why am I losing? They should like me better as the prince," Tamaki murmured to himself sulkily.

"Calm down Tamaki. It's their choice," Kyouya replied to the teen walking alongside him. Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"But it makes no sense! I should win! And so far, I haven't got any votes." Tamaki's whining fell on deaf ears as Kyouya went and asked another young lady for her vote, once again getting a tally next to his name. Kyouya sent the lady a charming smile and thanked her for her participation.

Tamaki watched on, his eyes widening in realization. Kyouya walked back to him, a bored look on his face. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's chin and pulled his face in front of his own, examining it skeptically.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyouya questioned quietly, not struggling. He was used to Tamaki's eccentricity by now. Tamaki just continued staring at Kyouya, ignoring both the question and the stares from countless passerbies. Kyouya rolled his eyes as Tamaki searched his features imploringly.

Suddenly, Tamaki's eyes widened in realization, the teen seemingly grasping a concept that just dawned to him. Wrath bubbled in his eyes, along with a layer of hurt. He lifted a shaky finger, pointing it at the other teen. Kyouya just raised an eyebrow and proceeded in brushing the dirt off his suit, along with adjusting his glasses.

"Is something wrong?" Kyouya asked, by then, quite annoyed by the odd look. "You know, pointing is quite rude."

"You…You…" Tamaki started saying, his voice raw with anger, which was burning in his eyes.

"I know I'm me. And you're you. Tamaki. I'm glad you understand." The sarcasm dripped from Kyouya's voice as he pushed Tamaki's hand down, stopping the pointing.

Tamaki raised his hand, pointing at him again.

Kyouya pushed it down.

Tamaki raised it.

Kyouya pushed it down.

Tamaki snarled and left it down, pissed off even more. "Kyouya…You cheater!" Tamaki jumped on Kyouya, pushing him on the floor. Tamaki quickly straddled the other teen's waist, pushing him into submission.

"Tamaki? What has gotten into you?" Kyouya questioned. A growl emitted from Tamaki's throat.

"You! You! Cheater! You bribed them didn't you?" Tamaki's hand grabbed the collar of Kyouya's shirt, pulling him forward. "You wanted to be prince! So you gave them money. You-"

"Oh for Pete's sake. Tamaki. Get off me. You're creating a scene. I didn't bribe anyone," Kyouya retorted.

Tamaki looked around, seeing that everyone was watching them. He let go of Kyouya's shirt and got off of him, albeit reluctantly and with a frown still marring his features. "You didn't bribe anyone?" he asked, his voice small and hushed.

"Of course I didn't bribe them. Keep in mind that I didn't want to be prince. And that all these beautiful ladies out here are filthy rich. And even if I did bribe them, you could have outdone my bribe." Kyouya said, rolling his eyes and fixing his suit and glasses for the second time in 10 minutes.

Realization dawned on Tamaki's features, his mouth forming a small 'O'. The said teen grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a pink blush once again creeping up his cheeks. "Oh. Oops. Sorry Kyouya." Kyouya nodded in response. "So then, why am I not getting any votes?"

Kyouya just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya and scoffed. "How are you supposed to know? Why are you saying that? You're the super stalker here. You're supposed to know. You have the magical stalking powers, not me!"

"Magical stalking powers? Who am I? Edward Cullen? Magic stalking powers…" Kyouya murmured to himself quietly.

"Come on! Go see what they're up to! I'll finish doing the poll," Tamaki demanded, using his 'obey me I'm the king' authoritive tone.

Kyouya just sighed and turned around to go look for the girls.

_XOXO By mistake, he broke a vase. XOXO_

The girls were sitting in the abandoned classroom. Shadows played across their faces as they smiled evilly. They were huddled together in a tightly packed group. One. Two. Three. Four. Five….Ten….Twenty…Thirty...Forty…Fifty…more than 1000 of them total. It was a very very big classroom.

The door opened, letting light in. The girls squealed and started melting and gushing, figuratively of course. They pulled the girl and slammed the door closed, failing to detect a dark haired male slip in unnoticed.

Immediately, they started pressing the newly entered girl for information.

"Did you say Kyouya?"

"Was it hard?"

"Did you crack?"

"How was it?"

"You did do it right?"

"Did he even ask you?"

"Everyone shut up!" a girl, who seemed to be the leader, screamed. Everyone hushed, almost immediately. The girl who just entered was looking down, playing with the hem of her dress. The leader addressed her, "Did they ask you about the poll?" The other girl nodded, not looking up from her feet. "Did you answer with Kyouya?"

"Yes," the girl replied in a barely audible whisper. A grin broke out on the leader's face and 'hoorays' ran through the rest of the girls.

"Good. Our plan is working girls! At this rate, Kyouya will be prince!" the girl exclaimed, addressing all the other girls.

"And Haruhi will have a forbidden yaoi romance with Kyouya!" someone interjected.

"Leaving a heartbroken, sad Tamaki for us to comfort," another girl continued.

"And then he'll be devoted to us! Not Haruhi!" the leader finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Hey! Haruhi is nice! Don't be mean to him!" The girl newly entered girl exclaimed. Murmurs of agreement ran through the horde of fan girls.

"Oh don't worry Kyoko; Haruhi will be fine in the end. She'll have Kyouya," the leader assured resting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Kyoko just nodded solemnly in response.

"You do realize that this won't work, right?" the previously unnoticed make said, stepping forward and making his presence acknowledged. The girls all gasped collectively.

"WHAT? Kyouya? What are you doing here?" the leader asked, backing away from the sight of the intimidating, yet hot, male.

"I was here to figure out what you girls were up to. Now, it's obvious," Kyouya replied, leaning against the wall.

"Umm…It's not what it seems!"

"It's not what it seems? So is it not you all trying to set Haruhi and me up whilst whisking away and seducing Tamaki?"Kyouya commented offhandedly, stifling a yawn.

"You make it sound so bad…" the leader girl said, biting her thumbnail in worry. A guilty look adorned her face, along with the faces of her following.

"That's because it is bad. Tamaki and Haruhi are in love, though they haven't admitted it yet."

"But he's always being so mean to Tamaki!" a girl pointed out, earning an irritated glare from Kyouya.

"No. he's just being blunt and honest. I mean, have you seen the way Tamaki's face lights up upon seeing Haruhi? Or how Haruhi is always sending him small smiles when she thinks he isn't looking?"

"I guess…" Guilty looks met Kyouya's eyes.

"And anyway, I'm not gay and I don't like Haruhi in that way. There's no way we'll get together."

"But Tamaki deserves so much more!" a defiant stare met Kyouya from between all the guilty ones. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"So Haruhi is not enough? Do you really have the right to decide what Tamaki deserves and who is right for him? Isn't it his choice on who he gets to spend his time with? Who he falls in love with? Is it right for you to choose for him and dictate his needs and desires? I want you to think about that."

And with this, Kyouya turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving stunned and enlightened girls behind.

_XOXO How much debt did he have? XOXO_

Kyouya walked into the third music room to see the host club splayed out over the couches. The twins, just finishing off a brotherly love scene and Honey cuddled up with his bunny. Haruhi was reading a book. No customers yet.

Kyouya sighed and kicked the twins' couch, startling them out of their scene, which had Tamaki covering his eyes in horror again.

"Is it over?" Tamaki whispered, peeking through a gap in his fingers. With a relieved sigh, he brought his hands away from his face and got off the couch. "Kyouya!" He ran over to the said teen. "Did you find out anything?"

"No. Did you finish the poll?" Kyouya asked, taking a seat on an armchair. Tamaki nodded in response and bounded over, the tallied piece of paper in hand.

He handed it off to Kyouya, a slight pout on his face. Kyouya's eyes skimmed over the paper, his mind quickly processing the information. "So. I won? I'm prince?"

"Yes…I still say you cheated," Tamaki accused with a sad, kicked puppy look on his face.

Kyouya just rolled his eyes and read on. "Wait! The final tally was 1798 to 1? Someone voted for you? Who?" Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. All the girls had said they had voted for him.

Tamaki shrugged, "Kyoko, I think her name was…Yeah that was it! She was all shy and nervous when she answered though. She was looking around every few seconds." Tamaki bit his lip in thought. Meanwhile, Kyouya's glasses did that flashy thing. "Are you sure you didn't find out anything? Because this is really weird."

"I'm sure Tamaki. Nothing was up," Kyouya responded, putting down the paper and grabbing his file, which lay on the coffee table.

"Aww ! You're supposed to be the ultimate stalker! Shame on you for stopping your stalking powers when we really need them!" Tamaki exclaimed with a whining tone.

Kyouya winced as the annoying tone grated at his ears. The twins sent Tamaki a glare, along with a "Shut up!" which Tamaki, in turn, replied to by sticking out his tongue. Haruhi rolled her eyes at them whilst Honey continued watching on, eating his cake.

"We don't need my 'stalking powers' for anything because they aren't up to anything," Kyouya replied dryly as he opened his file, quickly flipping through the pages.

"So you're saying that they all thought you would make a better prince than me for NO reason?!" Tamaki asked in a desperate, pleading tone.

"Yes." Kyouya's reply was short and terse. His eyes roved over each page of his file, his nimble fingers flipping rapidly.

"But that makes no sense! Everyone loves me better! More people designated me!"

Kyouya found it. A smirk grew on his lips as he found the page. Kyoko Sahni. Once again, his glasses flashed. He quickly immersed himself with reading about the girl.

"Maybe they just think I'd make a better prince, that doesn't necessarily mean they like me better," Haruhi interrupted when noticing that Kyouya was busy.

"Whatever, but he's still a cheater," Tamaki announced as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"And you're still a moron," Kyouya commented absently, not looking up from his file. Tamaki once again got reacquainted with his corner of woe.

"Tamaki, stop being dramatic and get over here so we can discuss the script and everything else that needs to be done for this play," Haruhi commanded, bringing Tamaki over, pulling him by his ear.

The host club members sat in a circle, everyone looking at Haruhi expectantly. Well, Tamaki was just ogling her face and Kyouya was still reading up on the girl, but everyone else was looking at her.

Haruhi sent Kyouya a glance, "Should I start? Are you busy." The teen just nodded in response, his eyes still glued to the words on the paper.

"Okay. So these are the characters again: Cindefella- me. The prince- Kyouya. The prince's dad- Mori. Cindefella's evil step-dad Tamaki. Cindefella's evil step brother- Honey. Cinderella's fairy god-brothers- Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi announced, reading off the paper that she had made notes on as Kyouya had done on his own paper.

"Meanie," Tamaki grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, still upset about not being the prince.

"Stop whining you brat," Kyouya responded after finally having put away his file.

"I'm not a brat. I'm an evil step-dad. I don't want to be evil! I don't want to be mean to my Haruhi!" Tamaki clung onto his girlfriend's arm, fake sobbing and being very dramatic.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not 'yours?!'" Haruhi cried, wrenching her arm away roughly. Tamaki flew to the floor in a dramatic scene and proceeded in making a scene of begging Haruhi for forgiveness. Haruhi's eye twitched in irritancy.

"Okay we need to edit the script now. Let's get back to work," Kyouya said, picking up the script.

"What about you guys work, and I sit here and sulk?!" Tamaki pouted, drawing his legs up against his chest and putting his hand around his knees.

"Tamaki, you really need to act your age," Haruhi commented.

"But I do act my age! Watch," Tamaki turned to Haruhi and gave her a flourishing bow, "Now m'lady. How about you and me and a romantic stroll among the beautiful sights that Mother Nature has to offer?" Tamaki gave her a big cheesy grin at the end of his dialogue.

"No. Now you're acting older than yoru age."

"Nooo I'm not! What do you mean?!!!"

"What teenager actually talks like that?"

"This one."

"Well this one is odd. I don't see the twins talking like that. Or Honey. Or Mori. Or even Kyouya!"

" But you lo- like me anyways," Tamaki replied, quickly covering up his slip up. Haruhi apparently did not notice, but if she did, she made no acknowledgement of the slip.

Kyouya just watched them with a smirk on his face. He knew he was right. The loved each other. But the fact that they argue like an old married couple annoyed him to quite a degree. "Will you just stop with your mindless banter so that we can get back to work? We have so much to do! Build a set. Edit the script. Put together costumes. Make advertisements. And we still have to keep the host club going at the same time."

"What about we just pay people to do that stuff for us? We have enough money," Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru and Tamaki both nodded in agreement, before looking at each other in shock.

They agreed about something! Run for cover! It's the apocalypse! No one's running. Oh well.

"But then we probably won't do it as well in the end. We won't be familiar with everything," Haruhi replied, joining in the conversation.

"No! It'll be more professional! It'll be great!" Tamaki yelled.

"I don't have a good idea about this…" Honey whispered into Haruhi's ear. Haruhi just nodded in agreement.

"Well to bad! I'm the king and I say we'll pay people to do it!" Tamaki announced, once again using his 'obey me I'm the king' authoritive tone.

"Can't we at least practice our script? Like read over our lines?" Haruhi asked.

"No! Now to the host clubbing! Our customers must be getting impatient!" Tamaki pointed to the door. Haruhi sighed.

_XOXO 1 yen. 2 yen.3 yen 4 yen. XOXO_

"Tamaki, do you love him?" Kyoko asked, looking into Tamaki's eyes as she asked. Several others around her nodded in agreement about the question.

Tamaki's eyes widened comically and he tried to avoid the girl's piercing gaze. He bit his lip hard and looked down at his hands, which were placed in his lap. "Will you repeat your question m'lady. I'm afraid I don't quite know what you are talking about." He played dumb, looking up at her really quickly and cocking his head to the side.

The customer glanced at Haruhi, who was laughing animatedly among 'his' own customers. Tamaki's eyes followed the girl's gaze and he was met by the sight of Haruhi. A small smile played across Tamaki's lips.

"Haruhi." Another customer said this as she looked at the smile on Tamaki's face. Kyoko nodded, now turning back and fixing that gaze on Tamaki again.

"What about him." Tamaki played the dumb card. What else could he do? He looked down into his lap again, his fingers fiddling with each other.

"Do you love him?" Kyoko repeated.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." Tamaki's voice came out shaky and hesitant as he said this. He was never a good liar.

"Yes you do! Everyone knows you two are together," a girl from the crowd pointed out. The rest of the girls agreed. Tamaki remained silent.

"Do you love him?" Kyoko repeated again. Tamaki could feel her heated gaze on him, watching his every move.

"Is this about insecurity? Do you girls think that just because I'm with him, I won't pay any attention to you all?" Tamaki avoided the question, but yet confronted the girls. It was their turn to remain silent.

"Oh. I see. It is isn't it? Don't worry. I love everyone." Tamaki said, taking Kyoko's hand in his. Kyoko pulled back sharply, wrenching her hand from his.

"You're avoiding the question." Her tone was serious as she talked to him. Tamaki was silent.

"If you love him, its fine."

"We've seen the way you look at him."

"Is it love?"

"Tamaki…?"

The girls whispered their questions in hushed tones and Tamaki just gulped, his Adams apple bobbing at every swallow. His top teeth nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked around nervously. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts and feelings, trying to put them into words.

"I don't know..It's just…his one touch makes my skin tingle. A smile from him makes my heart leap. Seeing a frown on his face brings tears to my own eyes. When he laughs, I can't help but try to make him laugh again. He's honest and blunt, and not afraid to tell the truth- That's what I like about him. I just want to hold him in my arms all day long. I want to shower him with gifts and just make him happy so I can see that smile on his face. Is this love? Because if it is, I love him." The girls stared at Tamaki in shock. A smile broke out on Kyoko's lips.

"That was beautiful," she announced.

"Yes! Very!"

"I think I'm going to cry from the sweetness. I'm too much of a sap."

""We'll accept him as you boyfriend."

"Since he makes you so happy."

The girls all chattered at the same time, cooing over the adorable sweetness.

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you."

"One question though," Kyoko interrupted. Tamaki looked at her in inquiry. "Why a guy? You're dating a guy, yet you're romanticizing with us."

"Oh that's easy. I'm technically straight," Tamaki commented offhandedly. The girls al had confused looks on their faces at that. "Well, you see. Haruhi is the only male I have ever taken a liking to. Si I don't think that qualifies me as bisexual. And anyway, how could I resist such beautiful young ladies like you?"

Blushes spread on many of the girls' cheeks. Giggles filled the area as Tamaki pulled out his enchanting look. "Well, he is rather feminine. I mean, just look at his features!" a girl pointed out. Several others agreed, looking over at Haruhi.

Tamaki bit his lip in thought. They couldn't get suspicious. What if they found out? Tamaki opened his mouth and said the first few things to come to his mind. Anything to erase any doubt in their minds that she was not a guy. "Oh no. He's rather masculine under all those cloths, if you know what I mean. Tamaki wiggled his eyebrows.

The blushed on the girls' cheeks deepened at this and a nosebleed or two broke out.

"TAMAKI!" A yell from behind him had him jumping a foot in the air. Tamaki turned around to be met with Haruhi. "What are you telling these ladies? Are you trying to scar their minds? They don't want to envision me naked."

More nosebleeds broke out among the girls.

Tamaki smirked slightly, "Actually, it looks like they do."

"Yes we do!" Some girls screamed together.

"Do you want us to take pictures for you?" Hikaru asked, popping up behind Haruhi. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"YES!" The chorus ran through the whole room, all of the girls looking at the twins in adoration.

"I bet those would sell fast. Maybe we could put them up on our website and sell them…" Kyouya murmured, already debating on the best way to photoshop it.

"WHAT?" Haruhi asked in horror.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

"And maybe when we do your photo shoot for Cinderfella advertisements, we can take some pics…" Kyouya murmured.

The girls screamed with happiness, a few of them passing out from blood loss.

The twins hi-fived each other. Tamaki grinned to himself, a bit of blood trickling out of his nose. Honey just looked around in confusion, poking one of the unconscious girls' body. Haruhi looked just about ready to punch someone…

A/N: Yeha. I know it's a bit OOC but I hope you liked it. The rest of the chaos is going to happen in part 2, which will be up in about a week, most likely.

I really had fun with this, though it was hard to re-familiarize myself with the characters. This is my first ever Ouran fic! All for Miss Mary Sue (you rock dudette)!

The prompt was 'Fairytale gone bad…" so just imagine what happens next. I'll give you a hint: Craziness.

Once I started this, I couldn't stop. I am like totally immersed in this story. Dude…it's almost 6K. That's the most I've ever written for a 'chapter.'

Please review. It'd make my day. I love getting reviews. It's not too hard to write one either. Just click that little button right there and type in a few ego-boosting and head-inflating words. Hehe. I'll give you virtual cookies! Or virtual brownies! Or virtual cakes! Or virtual cupcakes! Your choice.

XOXO

Flame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Ouran series doesn't belong to me.

A/N:… Happy BDay babe. Heh, I just woke up now.

Anyway, second chapter and it like 1.5K. I wrote it all yesterday! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

"A photo shoot?! I thought you were just teasing about that!" Haruhi's voice rung through the halls of the prestigious school that was Ouran. Passerby's stared in wonder as the walls shuddered with sound.

Back in the third music room, Haruhi was red faced with anger. Kyouya leaned against the wall, a small smirk placed upon his face. Tamaki whimpered and whined and the twins just stared at Haruhi in shock, along with Honey and Mori. She yelled. Haruhi just lost her temper…The world was ending. Okay- Maybe not.

Tamaki winced at the angry look his to-be-future-wife-that-he-still-had-not-proposed-to-yet-but-will-eventually-by-using-the-matress-trick-again. "Umm…I thought it would be a good idea...We could have pictures on posters and such…"

"Oh- So the customers don't already know what we look?" The rhetorical question hung in the air as Haruhi dished it out. Everyone was silent, looking at the girl in mixtures of fear, and amusement on Kyouya's part.

"Why is Haruhi yelling?" Honey asked out loud, pouting. Small grins broke out on everyone's faces, including Haruhi…well, maybe not on Kyouya's face.

"I just need to go home. My father is waiting for me. We were supposed to go out today because he had a day off," Haruhi replied, her face taking on a sad expression.

Kyouya was the one to reply. "If you don't come, there will be roughly 2,000 yen that we won't be able to raise due to a lack of your pictures. So unless you want to add that 2,000 yen to your debt, come along to our little photo shoot." He passed Haruhi a calculator, showing the debt added up. Haruhi's eyes bugged out before she bit her lip in thought.

"Fine."

"You rock Kyouya! Now we get nude pics!" Hikaru exclaimed, jumping up in joy. He turned around to high five his twin, who was beaming.

"THERE WON'T BE ANY NUDE PICS FOR YOU!" Tamaki cried, enveloping Haruhi in his arms and cradling the struggling girl to his chest. "It's okay my love. I'll keep the bad perverts away from you," he whispered into her ear.

Haruhi just put her arms against his chest and pushed him away. "Then who's going to keep you away from me?" she answered, sending a light glare his way.

"Boss is a perv! Boss is a perv!" The twins started chanting, earning their own glare from the blond haired teen.

"What does 'nude' mean?" Honey's question rang out, interrupting the quarrel that had started between the twins and Tamaki.

Everyone stared at him in shock, for the second time that week. First it had been because of yaoi, which was understandable. But how could he not know what nude meant? Even Haruhi, who was oblivious to most things, knew it.

This time, it was the twins who rose to the bat.

"Umm. Nude is…" Kaoru started.

"It's-" Hikaru started at the same time.

"How should I explain this?" Kaoru wondered out loud, hesitating in his explanation.

"Nakedness…" Hikaru finished, looking at his brother suggestively, licking his lips. A blush spread across Kaoru's cheek's at this. "Right Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, lacing his fingers with his twin's and leaning closer.

"That's enough. You don't need to put up an act ing front of us," Haruhi announced, covering Hikaru's lips and pulling the teen away from his twin. "You sit here," she demanded, pointing to the couch. Hikaru just sighed and plopped down and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling to himself. "And you," Haruhi turned to Kaoru, "stay there." The younger twin pouted and made a show of sending goo-goo eyes at his brother.

Then, Haruhi turned to Honey. "Nudity is nakedness, as Hikaru so brashly put it. Understand?"

"OK! I understand!" Honey yelled happily, snuggling his bunny to his chest. Haruhi gave a sigh at the Déjà Vu. "OH I got an idea!" the cute boy announced, sticking his hand up into the air and jumping up in the air impatiently, waiting to get called on.

Kyouya nodded his head to the teen, motioning for him to go on.

"We can take pictures of cake!"

Once again, everyone was left staring at Honey in mixtures of amusement and shock- though they should have been used to the cake obsession by then.

Hikaru broke the silence with an, "Okaaaaaaaayyy…."

Kaoru joined in with his own, "That was random.."

"Yes. Now, let's get ready for this photo shoot."

XOXO

The days passed like water flowing through a river- constant and never turning back.

Claps thundered through the theater and Haruhi's shoulders slumped in both satisfaction and fatigue. This was it- what they'd been preparing for for so long. She crossed her fingers and hoped that it'd actually work out fine.

The curtains separated with a flourish, revealing to the fangirls, their star for the night. Cinderfella.

For the next two hours, this was their world. And as Haruhi scrunched on the floor, dressed in rags and scrubbing the floor, she fought the satisfied smile form her face and forced a scowl. Her fingers tingled as she scrubbed endlessly, Renge's voice ringing through the hall with the role of narrator.

"His name was Cinderfella, for he was forced to sleep in the cinders since he was watched over by his evil step brother. As orphans, they lived, Cinderfella doing the work and the stepbrother thriving."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi noted Honey stalking into the room with a huff. She had to fight a smile at the screwed up look on his face that was his attempt at being angry. She carried his rabbit along with him as he 'towered' over Haruhi's hunched over figure.

"Hey Haru- Uhh.. I mean Cinderfella! You look nice today," Honey said with a grin before realizing that that wasn't what he was supposed to say. "OH! Ummm. Hurry up with your cleany thingy!"

"I will soon," Haruhi whispered with a bowed head. Her microphone magnified her whisper enough for the audience of fangirls who immediately 'aww'ed.

"Kay! Bye! We can share some cake later, okay?" Honey yelled as he exited the stage. He had seen Kyouya sending him furious looks and Tamaki waving madly at him to come over.

Haruhi pretended she didn't hear him as she scrubbed on, her bangs sticking to the glimmer of fake sweat on her forehead which she made a point of wiping in the crook of her elbow.

"Cinderfella had a horrible life, with barely any cake," Renge said through the voice speaker, playing along with Honey. "He dreamed of a new life of friendship and love."

A poof brought Haruhi's attention up as she watched the smoke fade. "What's going on?" she asked outloud, playing the part of a curious Cinderfella.

"HI!"

"Hey!"

Two redheads appeared.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"And we're your fairy god parents!" They exclaimed together, stealing the chant off of some commoner TV show that Haruhi had mentioned.

Haruhi stared at them, schooling her face into a look of confusion. "Uhh…"

Kaoru rubbed his chin wistfully while looking at cinderfella. "You know. I don't have to be your fairy god parent. I could be your lover too." He added a wink into the mix.

Hikaru pouted. "NO! I want him."

"Well you can't have him," Kaoru added, "He's mine. I called him."

Haruhi sighed. "I wish to be all princey like so that I can woo the prince and get married to him instead of having you two fight over me all day."

Hikaru wrinkled his eyebrows. "Can you repeat that?" He had a waiter's notebook out and ready, with a pen in his hand.

Haruhi sighed again. "I wish to be all princey like so that I can woo the prince and get married to him instead of having you two fight over me all day."

Hikaru smiled weakly. "Umm again? My pen wasn't working."

Kaoru groaned. "Forget this! Bippadee Boppidee Bo."

The curtains closed for a moment, letting Haruhi shed her costume and don a striking suit. Kyouya somehow got a limo onto the stage and it served as Cinderfella's escort to the 'ball' which was two inches away.

The dance came quickly- between Haruhi and Kyouya. They twirled on a nonexistent dance floor to the techno music that somehow ended up on their sound track. The song was supposed to be 'So Close' but now, it was more of So Disgusting.

Tamaki interrupted the dance, saying that as the Prince's father, he needed a dance with his son's to-be-groom. Kyouya glared him away.

The clock struck 12. Haruhi ran away, shedding her watch along the way.

And the play went on, each scene wrecking itself unto shreds as everything fell apart. Literally. The scenery broke and fell on top of everyone.

The fangirls still loved it though.

In the end, the group felt like ripping out their hair in frustration. Most of all, Kyouya and his perfectionist nature.

Haruhi was just glad it was over.

"Hey Haruhi? You wanna do a Jack and the Beanstalk play?"

She groaned.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… HAPPY BDAY MISS MARY SUE! Heh, I bet you forgot about this, didn't you? I know I did. And few days, I was contemplating your prez and I thought of this. I didn't get time to finish it off earlier this week due to a lot of homework and stuff. But… yeah. I hope you like it.

Please review. Spread the love.

And here's a universal message to everyone! Go wish Miss Mary Sue a Happy BDay. She deserves to have as much happiness as can fill her heart. Love you babe… So sooo much. You rock.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
